villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Malignant (Short Story)
Malignant By: The Secret "The darkest of souls are not those who choose to exist within the Hell of the blackest abyss; but those of which choose to free themselves from that abyss, and decide to walk silently among us." A tall boy with medium-length, spiky dark brown hair strode through the sleeping forest in the dead of night. The wind was picking up now, making the dead, peeling branches rattle ominously. A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold or impending snow storm ran down Lutani's spine, yet, instinct has him wrap his blue jacket around him tighter. He forced himself to keep looking casual, but his strides became a little longer. Xrodgon was famous for its mangroves, but right now they didn't look very beautiful at all. His grandpa had warned him against staying too late looking for snow rabbits to chase, or straying too far from the town. Now, Lutani was regretting breaking both of those rules. It had taken him at least an hour to find the path again, but it hadn't been used for a while. Now, he spent even more time trying to push his way through brambles that seemed much less thick than when he had come this way looking for sport. A patch of bushes rustled. Lutani whirled around. "Who's there?" he demanded. There was nothing. Uneasiness growing in him, the child increased his stride to a jog. Yet the back of his neck still prickled, and on a hunch he froze for a minute, skipping a step before continuing. Changing gait was typically good way to tell whether you were the only person around or not. In that brief moment where his foot hadn't hit the crinkly leaves yet, he heard a second pair of feet taking a hasty step. Lutani broke into a run, ducking under an overhanging bush only to stop in his tracks. Someone was standing in the middle of the path. The figure wasn't dressed for the cold, seemingly wearing only a large dark-blue cloak with tears at the ends of each part. Lank, dead platinum blonde hair fell in chaotic waves to the shoulders, framing a smiling face. But Lutani didn't notice the clothes or even the face as much as he noticed the two entirely sunken, black eyes. "Hi, there." The strange man said in a friendly voice. Lutani couldn't speak. Unreasonable terror took hold of him and rooted him to the spot. "By any chance, do you come from that town about two miles from here?" Jerkily, Lutani's head moved up and down in a nod. "Why am I so scared?" His entire body was shaking. "Why... why am I so scared of this guy...?" "What do you want?" Lutani managed, surprised by the sudden, albeit tiny flare of bravery. He immediately wished he could take back his words. A dark scowl passed over the stranger's face before it vanished, replaced once more with that creepy smile. "Just do me a favor, okay kid? It’s really easy. It’s a little game, you have to run, run along back home. Run as fast as you can, because if you don’t make it there in five minutes…" he paused, thinking, then his smile became wider. "Then I'll slaughter you." Lutani stared at him, and the person frowned. The boy gave a small gasp of shock as the figure seemed to disappear. Then a sharp, pricking sensation in the small of his back manifested itself, and that same falsely friendl y voice whispered into his ear. "You heard me just fine, kid. Now, get the hell going." The boy didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the sharpness vanished, he leapt forward like a frightened deer and bounded away. Behind him, he heard laughter, laughter that followed him even after he was long out of earshot of the stranger, echoing in his ears and taunting him. Lutani dashed and stumbled consecutively through the overgrown path, hands clawing at any brambles in his way. Everything seemed so frightfully dark, like any moment he was going to be jumped. He was so panicked about making a quick escape that he ran head-on into a thorn bush. Lutani gave a terrified squeak and struggled to get out of the grip of the thorns, but to no avail. I'm going to die here. he thought numbly. He's going to come back, kill me, then go on and kill my family and friends and the whole town... In just a few seconds, although it seemed like hours to the entangled boy, Lutani just barely slipped out of his jacket that was caught in the thorns, but at that very instant, blood spilt across the glistening, white snow, tainting it's purity. A very sharp spear was protruding out of his left eye from an attack behind him, the orb that let him see impaled on the end of the spear's tip. Lutani fell down, his body strewn across the ground, his brain sending the last impulses that it had made for his reaction, barely nimating his body, creating odd twitches and spasm, until the body is still. The figure walked over, “That was five minutes, kid.” He snickered, picking up the lifeless form, dragging it along the snow, leaving the grove to a nearby abode. Inside the small domicile, there was blood splattered across the walls, intricate symbols written on the floor, pieces of rotting flesh tapered onto the walls nearby, and bones neatly places in a pile in the fireplace; nude bodies piled up upon each other in one corner, molds and fungus festering upon the rotted corpses. Each body had their eyelids removed and had symbols carved into the delicate flesh that made up their being. Yet, even with all the disturbing designs that were in this small building, the place still held some sanctity to it, with newly lit candles and piles of books stacked up on top of one another, neatly placed writing next to them. The cloaked figure strode into the room, with the body of the child he had just slaughtered not less than ten minutes ago. "Even after figuring out all I know, I must still search for immortality. Something to," He paused, unsure of what to say to himself, going off to his little wonderland, attempting to piece together his plot. He shrugged after a few moments, and placed the dead child upon a wooden table, along with four black candles at each end. Taking out a knife, he cut into the flesh of the child, leaving markings of an archaic language of his home planet. He snickered once again as he intricately scraped against the skin, coagulated blood lightly flowing, just by tiny droplets, off the edge of the knife. He carved every symbol onto each and every part of the body, making sure that it was complete. Putting the knife down, he took out a pair of scissors, gently lifting up each eyelid of the body, he snipped off the flesh, and lightly placed it next to the body. "There, you're almost finished." He outwardly spoke as if he were calm, but on the inside, pure ecstasy raged and coursed through his veins, the rush of getting so close to finding out the secret of immortality was about to come. "Soon." He spoke as he lit the candles on the edges of the table, their light glowing dimly in the dank room. His thoughts directly changed at this moment, to a time long ago... ------------------------------- "Alistaires, you are such a demon!!" A boy screamed at a weak, pale figure, who's bright red eyes pierced any person who made contact with them. Alistaires was born into hatred. He learned the language early on, the fine art of tension and the brutal oeuvre of violence. "You are nothing", parents spat out when he was near. "You are a ghost", the other children told him, "Disappear". Disappear. Many years before, Alistaires' parents died a week after his birth, when a dark entity appeared as if from nowhere, incinerating them to nothingness, leaving Alistaires an orphan. When he was found, many people believed he was the child of a demon, so many believed that he too, was a demon. Ten years after his birth, Alistaires slaughtered a child, for taking abuse too far on him, and pushing him near death, and as a result, Alistaires was chased out of town, and eventually, after weeks of searching, believed to be dead. "''I'll show you, assholes, I'll show you all what will happen when you hurt others for things they can't control!" ''Alistaires thought as he hid for years, contemplating on when he'd slaughter all of them. ----------------------- "Such a shame, brat. You should have ran faster." Alistaires snickered, and after a few moments, he began to speak the ancient language he carved into the corpse. After a few moments of muttering the ancient words, and waiting for a reactions, what Alistaires got was not what he desired. The body of the boy blew to bits, chunks of muscle and stomach flew everywhere, blood splattered across the whole room; Alistaires was covered in thick, red, coagulated blood. Shattered bones were sticking into the walls, as intestines dropped from the ceiling. Alistaires frowned, "Not the desired effect." He muttered. After a few hours of cleaning up the room, Alistaitres made his way out the door, angrily slamming it as hard as he could, his thoughts heading straight to the idea of not achieving his ultimate goal. He sighed after a few seconds of rage, he walked into the dead-silent forest, waiting for another victim. After about two days, he came across a person in a green colored cloak, putting on his facade, he began to match the sounding footsteps of this cloaked person. Suddenly, the cloaked figure turned around, with great speed, Alistaires vanished form sight, only to be standing in front of the figure. "Hi there." He smiled. The cloaked figure turned to look at him, and responded with, "Is your name Alistaires?" Alistaires was at a loss for words, and suddenly, his face became impassive, "How did you know my name?" He irritably questioned. "We know a lot of things, young creature." At that moment, six other cloaked figures appear, each donning a different colored robe. "And we're here to end your existance, erase you from the multiverse." "Multiverse?" Alistaires questioned. "I don't give a crap about what mumbo jumbo you speak of, I'll just kill you all. One of the other cloaked figures laughs uncontrollably, "Kill us?!" He scream-laughs at the words, paying more attention to himself than to Alistaires. "Shut up, get in line, we're going to destroy him." An orange cloaked figure orders. In an instant, the black cloaked figure attacks with a black beam toward Aistaires, who dodges just in time. "What the hell was that?! Magic? I'm in deep-" Alistaires dodges another attack from a giant black sword that attempted to impale him of which the orange cloaked figure held. "''They are fast and strong, I just can't keep dodging as well, but these guys don't even seem human." ''Alistaires thought. Taking out a knife, he threw it at the orange figure, who dodged it, instead hitting the one that was laughing the whole time over the 'killing' joke he made up. That cloaked figure hit the ground with a thud. "One down, six left." Alistaires smiled. The white cloaked figure attempted to slash Alistaires, barely scraping his skin, he stabbed this one in the face, making it fall over. In response, the orange figure tried attacking again, but missed Alistaires who moved out of the way, then knocked him down. The green figure came up behind Alistaires, while the orange figure attempted to stab him again, ending out with both colored figure getting stabbed one by a large sword weilded by the orange one, and the other from a knife in Alistaires' hand. They both plopped onto the ground soundlessly. "Four down, three left." Alistaires smiled. "Don't like your odds?" The black cloaked figure snickered, "Look behind you." Alistaires turned around to see the other our figures standing up as if nothing happened. "H-how? How is that possible?! What... What are you?!" All seven figures said in unison, "We are the Secrets, you are nothing." The black one knocked Alistaires down, then aided by the other six, made a circular formation around Alistaires. All seven began to build up energy, ready to fire this attack at any minute. "I will not die." Alistaires muttered, standing up, he ran at one of the Secrets, but got knocked back. Power at the maximum, the Secrets launched their own beams at Alistaires; who, in turn, screamed loudly in pain, the raw power practically annihilating his soul, his skin burned in angered rage and pure hate. "I will kill you!!" He screamed over the attack, each Secret was unfazed by the threat, as the light died down, Alistaires' body lay limp in a crater that was made upon the ground. "It's finished. His soul is destroyed." Death spoke. "What about the body?" Life questioned. "Leave it, let's go." Death said as he took his leave, followed by the rest. TWO DAYS LATER... Alistaires' body lay in the dirt, quaint and quiet, still and unmovable. The sun's rays shining through the canopy of the silent forest, lightly beaming upon the corpse. A black cloud of energy floated nearby, whispsers following it's every movement. A voice was heard. "You are not finished, this has only begun." It muttered, then vanished. A few seconds later, Alistaires' hand twitched, along with his body, his heart, not beating, his brain sending no impulses, blood coagulated in his veins, old and dirty. Yet, Alistaires, despite those flaws, stood up... Once again. Category:Short Stories Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Mature Category:Grimdark